


Sledding

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Community: adventdrabbles, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry enjoys sledding; Draco, notsomuch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sledding

**Title:** Sledding  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** Harry enjoys sledding; Draco, notsomuch.  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Prompt:** a photo of sledding  
 **Notes:** Written for adventdrabbles prompt 28. 

"You did that on purpose!" Draco pulled himself from the snow-covered hill, wiping the white mess from his face with a mitten-covered hand. 

"I told you to hold on!" Harry retorted from the bottom of the hill, sled in hand, doing his best to keep from sniggering. "You don't listen." 

"I'm going inside." Draco stomped off-- as much as one can stomp in ankle-high snow.

"Come on, one more go."

"Fuck you." 

"Really, I won't push you off this time." 

"I knew it!"

"Yeah, it was fun. You should try it some time. The look on your face was priceless."


End file.
